


Lost and Found

by Dreamofshadows



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Car Chases, Character Death, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Conspiracy, Doctor Kim Taehyung | V, Doubt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fugitives, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Psychological, Relationship Problems, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Step-Brothers, Thriller, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Park Chaeyoung is a young woman seeking to move on with life as she recovers from a trauma.Enter Park Jimin, a sweet boy with a past shrouded in mystery due to an accident that left him suffering from amnesia.Together with their friends, the two of them embark on a tentative relationship that will have them face their inner demons in their journey to find love and self-acceptance.But along the way, the couple also attract the unwanted attention of a powerful foe who will stop at nothing to accomplish his dastardly plans.Caught in the crossfire, Jimin and Chaeyoung's relationship is tested to the limit.Can Love really conquer all?{AU, starring the members of BP, BTS, Red Velvet, EXO and cameos by Twice members}cross-posted from wattpad
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS), other relationships revealed over the course of the story
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A lost girl.  
> A found boy.  
> One wants to forget the past.  
> The other has no past.  
> Is it possible to start all over?

She had been walking Toben as she always did, as she had always done ever since he was a puppy. The sandy beach was bare, quiet and somehow magical, like most places are in those few moments when grey light touches the velvety night sky and a new day begins.

And then Toben froze, ears erect, hackles raised.

She followed his gaze, her eyes resting on a dark shape washed up on the shore. It looked awfully like a human. Next second, she broke into a run, the dog barking at her heels.

It was a man, clothes sopping wet, face down in the sand. She landed beside him on her knees and flipped him over, frantically searching for a pulse.

The sight of his face momentarily took her breath away but then her training kicked in. She checked his breathing and tilted his head up to hear better. He wasn't breathing, but his pulse was there. Thready and feeble, but still there.

"Don't you dare die on me," she gritted, pumping his chest. One death had been enough and she was still trying to pick up the pieces after Jungkook—

His mouth lolled open invitingly but she ducked her head—she had no idea who this guy was and she hated the idea of locking lips with a stranger, no matter the emergency or how handsome he looked. 

He might be infected with HIV for all she knew. 

She was getting tired and the chest presses weren't working. She rolled him on his side, shrugging off her jacket to cover him and reaching for her phone at the same time.

"Hang on, just hang on," she whispered when the ambulance finally arrived and paramedics ran towards them on the sand. As the ambulance sped away, she finally noticed the sun peeking cautiously over the horizon, her nails torn to shreds and goosebumps on her bare shoulders...

The police contacted her soon after to ask about the incident and return her jacket.

"How...how is he?" she asked curiously.

"Alive," she was told and then dismissed unceremoniously.

She later learned from the TV that he was unconscious but still fighting.

"Was he handsome?" Lisa asked again and again.Lisa never tired of asking.

Again and again, she told the truth: _Yes, very._ Because she was that kind of person who couldn't lie to save her life.

Out of pure curiosity, she decided to pop in for a visit one day, a week later during her break. She learned that he had no name and only a mysterious empty locket was found in his pocket. Lisa had informed her that the police apparently issued a call for any relatives to claim him but so far nobody had stepped forward. 

"You're always lost in your world," her friend said exasperatedly when Chaeyoung simply stared —she hadn't heard the news.

She sat by his prostrate form and allowed her eyes to roam over his body. He had blond hair, with a two block undercut just like her supervisor Yoongi, and chubby cheeks complementing a sharp jawline.

The doctors had discerned purple bruise marks around his neck. They said it was either somebody had tried to strangle him, or he had attempted suicide.

She wondered about the truth, and the way fate played out that led her to save him.

_Maybe he hadn't wanted to be saved._

If she had been in his place, she wasn't sure she would have wanted to be saved. The burden to carry on was sometimes too heavy to lift and she felt weary.

But then, he entered the scene.

He was a real-life John Doe, and she was fascinated by the tantalising puzzle he presented, his origins a mystery to solve, like the crossword puzzles she used to love solving when younger. 

She felt the same rekindling of childhood determination when she set out to discover the mechanisms of how a caterpillar transformed into a butterfly. He was her get-away from her grey humdrum reality that consisted of a short walk in the morning, work, forty-five minute break, work, back to her tiny studio flat to drop unto the bed utterly drained and repeat the next day.

She hid her jacket in his bedside cupboard, as an excuse to go back.

For the first time in a long while, she broke into song, humming under her breath to the tunes drifting out of the stores on her way back to the office. She returned to visit him several times, spending her break reading beside his bed, smiling shyly when she glanced up at him as she turned a page. She went back enough times until one day she noticed it had become a habit.

Lisa wiggled her eyes in amusement each time her friend stammered an apology to Yoongi for punching in late, when break ended some ten minutes before. Yoongi was a mild-mannered man who knew how diligent his workers were so he didn't make a fuss about it. Instead, he shared a wink with Lisa and Jisoo, her senior.

"Yah, did you go see that John Doe guy again?" Lisa hissed over her computer. At the next desk, their other senior, Jennie, gave Lisa her infamous double-barrelled death-glare. The accused girl gave a little nod, a pink blush stealing over her chipmunk cheeks, as Lisa loved called them.

"You're growing obsessed over him," Lisa groaned, falling back in her chair with a dramatic sigh.

Jisoo grinned at her juniors, smiling sympathetically at the girl under interrogation and went back to her work...or what everyone else pretended she was doing when she giggled now and then.

The whole office knew Jisoo had a boyfriend when one day, Lisa startled everyone with a high-pitched announcement: "BY THE HORN OF THE UNICORN, YOU ACTUALLY GOT A HOLY FRICKIN HOT-ASS BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

She had apparently been leaning over Jisoo's shoulder and caught her face-timing a dark-haired guy ' _with a hella fine face'_ , scaring them both out of their wits.

Lisa would have been throttled on the spot had not Jennie and Yoongi rushed to pull a tomato-faced Jisoo off her.

That had been a good couple years ago now. So much had happened since then...

The girl under interrogation chuckled to herself as Lisa quietened down, muttering that ' _John Doe better be worth all this hassle'._ Yoongi dropped a new pack of papers to process on their desks and they picked up the rhythm again.

However, even though her eyes were on the screen in front of her, her mind couldn't help but drift back to her Mochi. 

She gave herself a little shake— _her_ Mochi?

But still, her nickname for him suited him—he really had such fluffy-looking cheeks that made you want to squish them. But she had never dared touch him, or even speak to him—too shy to even greet him properly other than a simple _'hey'._

Truly, she just felt comfortable in his silent presence—it had become another routine, but this time, she was doing it because she wanted to.

Around a month after she had found him on the beach, he woke up.

She had gone in to visit him as usual, impatient to sit down and get to reading because this particular book Lisa had lent her was a page-turner. But the door to his room was blocked by two policemen.

Her heart suddenly burst into a stuttering rhythm when they broke the news: "Sorry miss, you can't go in...he's waking up."

She couldn't tell whether the surge of emotion inside her was disappointment, or elation, or both.

_Her mochi was awakening..._

She waited some time until her break ended but had to go back to work when they still didn't let her in. The policeman on the right—his badge read _Kim Namjoon_ —promised her that tomorrow she could see him.

Tomorrow came and found her dithering outside John Doe's door, wishing desperately for some divine intervention to give her the guts to just go in and greet him.

The divine intervention came in the form of the door being flung back violently and a pair of blazing eyes locked with her own.

His eyes, lined with long lashes, were the colour of the sea on a stormy night, dark and angry. Before she could react, he moved. Seizing her in an arm-lock, he backed away from the door, pushing her in front of him as a doctor, a nurse and two guards poured out of the room.

"Stay back!" he warned, holding her in his grip, "I'll hurt her."

"Sir please calm down. We mean no harm," said the doctor pacifyingly.

"Yeah right, pull the other one!" snarled her aggressor. She hadn't even put up a fight. His arm snaked around her throat, but it wasn't so tight. Maybe she could...

He sensed her resistance and tightened his hold.

"Let go of that poor girl John Doe, and let's all calm down and work things out."

"I told you that's not my name!" he shouted, deafening her, "why won't you call me—"

She twisted and flipped him over as easily as if she were swatting away a fly, smacking him down hard on the floor. The guards winced and 'oohed' upon touchdown. John Doe blinked up at her, blond strands falling in his eyes.

"Lay a finger on me again and I can't promise I'll go easy on you," she muttered through clenched teeth.

And then to her enormous surprise, he grinned, his smile taking up almost all of his face. 

"I like that, a girl who can throw a punch...plus she looks hot too."

Her breath hitched. She felt her face ignite and backed away as the guards moved forward to collect him.

"Thanks miss," said the doctor tiredly, rubbing his temple as the guards escorted the man back into his quarters, "he was restless and paranoid this morning, and he's distressed he can't remember much except his name. But I guess he needed that smack to bring him to his senses..."

"Oh I'm, I'm actually sorry, I didn't, don't, I mean I didn't mean to hurt him or anything," she squeaked, but he waved her off.

"Do you know him? You can go in see him if you like. We had only been trying to talk with him when he snapped."

"Umm..ok...uhh..doctor..."

"Kim. Dr Kim Taehyung," he said pleasantly. "Well, we'll be leaving then. See if you can have a conversation with our friend. If you feel in danger at all, call the guards...although from what I've seen, you can handle yourself well..."

So once again, she found herself in front of his door, facing his room number: 131095. It was the same temporary ID number they had given him.

This time, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She remembered his soft hand pulling her against his chest, and the sensation of his heart beating through her shirt, his breath shuddering right by her ear.

Her fist moved of its own volition, landing on the white wooden surface with two firm thumps, surprising her.

"Come in."

Peeking into the room, she noticed the immediate difference—the machines keeping him alive for the last few weeks had finally fallen silent.

He was sitting in bed, his arms on his lap. And in his hands, he held her jacket.

"Hey," he called, shyly.

"Hey," she said back, just as shy.

"I...I take it this is yours then?" he said after a pause, gesturing at her jacket, neatly folded. "The nurse said it belonged to the tall girl with long brown hair that visited me every day. That must be you, yeah?"

"Ye-yeah it's mine," she nodded, "I, I kept...uhm... forgetting it..."

"It's familiar..." he muttered to himself, but she heard.

"Maybe you've seen it in a shop before..." she suggested, pulling up a chair to sit. "Or, or maybe a friend owned it...."

"Friend..." he said thoughtfully. His gaze turned misty, but it passed in seconds and he turned to her again.

He swallowed, eyeing her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. He bit his lip anxiously.

She shrugged. She'd seen worse."I... could tell you didn't really mean to hurt me," she said gently. He blinked at her, cocking his head. Those doe eyes were mesmerising, drinking her in.

"Really?" he asked, voice turning sceptical.

"Yeah... when you were tightening your arm.... you weren't squeezing hard, I could tell..." she bit her bottom lip, inwardly cursing. _Had she said too much?_

He shook his head. "Well then I'm glad but still, I'd like to express my sincerest apologies...I never meant any harm. I don't know what came over me and...I'm really sorry." He looked away. "I hope it doesn't happen again...you must think I'm some monster," he said with a forced laugh. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Only low-lives attack women and use them, I know that much."

She decided to change the subject. "We never got to introduce ourselves so...let's start from scratch?"

He beamed immediately, displaying that sunny smile that was rattling her system, and pointed at himself. "Park Jimin. Pleased to meet you..." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Chaeyoung. Park Chaeyoung," she smiled back.


	2. Second Chance

"I think's that's about it then," Chaeyoung said as she stood back and surveyed the room with satisfaction. She had helped him to give it a good scrub. They even got some paint to retouch the walls, along with a couple picture frames to hang up.

"Yeah, should be good." Jimin grinned bashfully as he took off the rubber gloves. "Thanks for doing this Chaey, really means a lot to me."

"Of course," she chuckled, "I'd be a monster to leave you floundering all by yourself until you settle down again."

Her voice softened. "I can't imagine what it must be like in your situation...this is the least I could do."

Jimin nodded and sat down on the bed. It didn't have any sheets-they were in the shopping bags piled high on the mattress, ready to be taken out and fitted. After his discharge, Chaeyoung couldn't find it in herself to abandon him-he was not a stranger to her anymore. She decided to help him as best as she could, and roped in her friends as well.

Hoseok, Lisa's friend, readily accepted to have Jimin stay in his guesthouse-Chaeyoung had already paid for two months lodging in advance, despite Jimin's protesting. She managed to persuade him by reasoning that he could always pay her back once he started working. He readily accepted this proposition. Thereafter, Jimin also reluctantly agreed when Chaeyoung took him shopping for sheets, which somehow led to him walking out of the mall with an additional five bags of clothes.

"This is too much," he had said worriedly but Chaeyoung smiled.

"Consider it as birthday gift and something to help you get started-you need to look your best on the job, no?"

He couldn't disagree with that, even though both were perfectly aware that a barista has a uniform. Jimin decided to let it go and Chaeyoung grinned-she had won again.

"You hungry? We can go get a take away or something while we let the room air a bit," he heard her say, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Sure, okay."

He locked the door to his room and followed her down stairs. They emerged from the block and took off strolling aimlessly. They walked side by side in silence, both lost in thought. Both sneaked quick glances at the other as they made their way further towards the busier central district. They gave each other brief smiles once their eyes met.

Chaeyoung was pleased to note his cheeks were gradually filling out, his skin had a more healthy glow and his hair a shinier lustre. His eyes shone brighter, and he smiled more often.

She liked watching him mindlessly tap out little rhythms and patterns. He did that a lot while sitting with her and staring out of the window during a lull in their conversations. Chaeyoung was curious to know more and discover more about him, fascinated by how quickly they fell into familiarity. A side of her was wary, sounding a warning.

_Don't be foolish, you don't know him. Don't play desperate. Don't get too attached._

Her heart always stung when such thoughts filled her head-the pains of the past were indelible and still fresh in her mind.

Chaeyoung pushed away such thoughts by reassuring herself that she would be careful. Jimin was still shy around her, no doubt still embarrassed because of the way he attacked her that first time. She had cottoned on to his guilt and airily dismissed his concerns.

"It was a misunderstanding, plain and simple," she told him each time she caught him being hesitant around her, "stop worrying."

And Jimin would flash her the most beautiful eye-smile, so contagious that she had to smile in return.

"Chaeyoung?"

"Hmm?" She returned to the present.

"What about we go for a burger? I'm craving junk food."

"Sounds good to me," she grinned, already slavering at the thought of biting into a thick and juicy meat patty.

>

"What, you mean you never had fries with ice- cream before?"

"No," he laughed, "I don't think I have. I don't remember..."

"Well, whether you did or not, you're having some today!" Chaeyoung said determinedly as she held out her cone. "Why did you think I had leftover fries?"

"Because you were full?" he shrugged.

"Park Jimin, you should know by now that I never get full!"

They laughed again, easy-going as though they had been friends forever. He pulled a face upon tasting the chip dipped in vanilla ice-cream.

"Nah, not for me."

"What! Why?" she said incredulous.

He chuckled. "It's just not for me. Let me guess, you like pineapple on pizza too?"

His eyes grew comically round when she smirked.

"You do? But who likes warm pineapple?" he exclaimed. "I don't remember tasting it, but even thinking about it is-uggghhh!"

She burst into peals of laughter when he shuddered. It was easy with Jimin-she knew he was probably trying to make a good impression on her after the attack, but he listened attentively, was polite and courteous, and never once did he make her feel unsafe.

He also had a wicked sense of humour. He made Chaeyoung giggle with his commentary on people's gesticulations, pretending to enact out imaginary dialogue of the other patrons dining nearby:

_-"I can't help but think this piece of beef and you must be related."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?_

_"Well you're acting like a stubborn cow, just saying."_

_-"Jagi, why must you bring this up right now?_

_"Because I just about had enough! I know of the affair, you lying two-face!_

- _"But I thought it was a date? Aren't we supposed to share?"_

_"Not where food is involved we're not. Get lost, stranger!"_

She was madly trying to hold in her giggles while he continued to whisper teasingly just to set her off.

"Stop stop," she begged at length, holding her stomach and he obeyed, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jimin settled back in his seat opposite her, idly sipping on his drink. "Say, don't you have work? You've been hanging around me nearly all week."

He noticed her frown and rushed to explain.

"No no no no don't take it like that!" he spluttered. "I love hanging around you, you're great and-and such a big help I just don't want you to skip work because of me, and you must miss your friends and what if your boyfriend saw us, he'd get the wrong idea I don't want to come in between you and him-"

"Relax," she chuckled, "if you must know, I took a week leave, to help you settle. I'll be going back in tomorrow."

She shrugged when his eyebrows shot up and went on before he had a chance to protest.

"You're going to say I didn't have to but hey, I wanted to okay? I rarely took leave anyway, I've got loads of vacation and sick leave stacked up, don't worry."

"Oh," he said, "but your friends? Don't they miss-"

"We don't hang out as much outside of office hours," Chaeyoung sighed, "but...I'm trying to....loosen up, you know?"

"Good for you!" he encouraged. " You know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How do you manage to see your guy then? When do I get to meet him?" he asked nonchalantly, sipping through the straw. "It would be good to widen my friends circle I guess. Hoseok and Jin are really nice so I'm guessing-"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Chaeyoung said softly. The words still sounded alien as they rolled off her tongue, still sounded fresh and unusual, a taste of freedom she had only recently allowed herself to indulge in.

Jimin's eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry for assuming! I just, you didn't say no when I mentioned first so I thought you did, but now you don't, and I'm sorry for being rude and jumping to conclusions..."

"What makes you think I have one?" Chaeyoung asked curiously. A strange tingle of excitement raced up her spine.

Pink bloomed across his chubby cheeks. "Umm...you're pretty....awesome?" he ventured at last. The tray filled with crumpled tissues in front of him suddenly seemed to be very interesting.

"Go on," she teased, "keep it coming."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Get over yourself."

"Can't, I'm pretty awesome," she parried.

He laughed again. "Then you should have used your charms on the cashier to get us a free meal."

"Free-wheeler, I see."

They kept talking and bantering even after they exited the restaurant. Jimin walked her to the nearest bus stop to wait with her to catch her bus home.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? At the café? I'm sure we'll pop in some time."

"Great! Yeah...sure," he said enthusiastically but his voice dropped at the end. She tilted her head.

"Something wrong?"

Jimin shook his head. "Nah just....a little jitters...you know, starting a job, meeting your friends."

"You'll be okay. They know all about you-they can't wait to officially meet you."

She saw him nod but still looking doubtful.

"If anything, I'll be there," she told him encouragingly, "And hey, I've known them for a good chunk of my life...the girls...well they're practically my family. They mean a lot to me."

"I can see that," he smiled. "Which is why I can't wait to meet them. And why I want to make a good impression....after all, they must have heard of our....erm, meeting."

Chaeyoung giggled. "Yeah they have. Jennie might give you some hard time about that but seriously, don't pay her attention."

"Jennie's the one who lived with you in college, right?"

"Yep. She's like, super protective of me," Chaeyoung chuckled. "Lisa will probably try to embarrass you, or me, or us both, or everyone for that matter. She always says something crazy. And Jisoo unnie is just lovely, your boss is head over heels for her. You'll see why."

"Ahh, I'm anxious," Jimin sighed. He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the streetlight.

"I just told you not to be!"

"Yeah but first time is a first time you know?"

He turned to her, his face suddenly losing its carefree demeanour. "Chaeyoung..."

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath. "I just...want to say....thank you. Thank you for...everything. You spending money on me-I swear I'll pay everything back- and you helping me get myself together and introducing me to your friends....you...you're awesome, and I really appreciate everything."

She laughed it off although her heart made a funny clenching movement in her chest at his words.

"You're welcome," she said warmly, "everyone could do with a helping hand and it's a pleasure with you. I had fun today."

"Me too. All week actually."

"Likewise."

They lapsed into a pleasant silence, each minding their own thoughts as they stood next to each other. When Jimin lowered his arm from behind his head, their hands momentarily brushed.

"Sorry..."

"My bad..."

But neither tried to hide the shy smiles that adorned their faces.

A part of Chaeyoung was insisting it was reckless and foolish.

But another part was admiring how nice Jimin looked in that button-down, how his face lit up when he smiled, how he bent closer to hear her talk (she still had to learn how to speak louder again. Old habits die hard.)

It was by sheer coincidence that she had found Jimin washed up on the beach.

But it was her choice to visit him during his time in a coma....her choice to help him once discharged...

_Maybe, just maybe...._

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and hoped that maybe, finding Jimin was Fate's way of giving her a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> will be updating this slowly, it's cross-posted from wattpad


End file.
